The Blood Wood
The Blood Wood is a forest outside the Kingdom of France where strange things happen. Season One - Pilot Mary Stuart's dog Stirling ran into the woods after hearing a noise. Mary tried to get him back but was stopped by Sebastian. He warned her not to go inside but promised he would find her dog for her instead. - Snakes in the Garden A young Scotish boy named Colin MacPhail ran into the woods. Before he could make it out he was killed by a castle guard who strung him upside down and tied him to a tree to finish bleeding out. That night fall he was found by Sebastian. He later returned with his brother Francis and the two began to cut the boy down. Before they could finish they were interrupted by pagans in the forest. Sebastian said a pray in their language and they left the boys alone. - Kissed Mary Stuart and the young Prince Charles were playing ball when the ball got stuck in a tree. Mary was then greeted by Greer who introduced her to Tomás of Portugal. - Hearts and Minds On the edge of the forest, Mary Stuart and Francis had a secret meeting with each other before making out. Tomás brought his servant out to the forest to kill him. before he could, he was stopped by Sebastian and the French Prince Francis. They all Argued and a fight broke out. Sebastian ended up killing Tomás with an arrow. - A Chill in the Air Gale Hemsworth redirected a carriage that was heading towards the castle, and had then ride through the Blood Wood. Pagans killed the driver and a maid. However, the blonde Olivia D'Amencourt was able to escape. - Chosen Sebastian brought a thief to the woods to be killed and bled out by the Pagans. He tied up the man before calling the Blood Priest out. He clarified to the present that he could choose anyone to sacrifice. When the priest confirmed this to be true Sebastian but an arrow through him and killed him. On the way back to the castle, the thief found out Sebastian was the half brother to the prince of France. Once he realized this Sebastian pushed him off his horse, and he fell down a Clift, all to keep his secret. - Left Behind A group of Italian men waited in the forest for weeks until King Henry and his men left. The Italian men then came out of hiding and headed for the castle. - Fated Sebastian and Mary Stuart rode though the forest on horseback. - Sacrifice Sebastian, Mary Stuart, Isobel Derant and Alec came riding through the forest. They stopped at night to sleep. Sebastian came out from their tents to put up Pagan markings. While Isobel was having her baby, Mary left the tent, upon seeing the pagan markings tore them down. They were soon all surrounded by pagans until three of them began a pagan prayer. The people outside their tents soon left. - Royal Blood Mary Stuart, Prince Charles and Prince Henri] were all in a carriage when attacked by a small mob. Hours later the castle hosted a small gathering for children in the forest. During that time, the two young princes were escorted away. - Dirty Laundry - Long Live The King Sebastian found a young pagan boy named Pascal. Category:Places Category:Location Category:France